


The Sphere of Sappho

by the_impatient_panda



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, librarian work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: When Flynn and Eve decide to take a break from things and Cassandra finds herself free as well, a festival celebrating the triumph of womanhood may be all they need to find a bond growing between in a more than friendly way.WARNING: INCOMPLETE There is a beginning, middle and end. Some scenes are fairly fleshed out, some are very barely sketched in. Still cute, with oblique references to sex and some tooth-achingly sweet fluff if you're in the mood for that sort of thing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian, Ezekiel Jones/Original Male Character(s), Flynn Carsen/Nicole Noone, Jacob "Jake" Stone/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Sphere of Sappho

It was one of those things that, in the end, surprised no one.

“So where is Flynn again?” Jake asked as he passed Eve in the Annex, arms full of what looked like old architectural designs.

“On Canary Island, with Nicole,” she replied calmly, eyes still scanning the ancient tome Jenkins said might contain the ultimate cure for athlete's foot. Of all the miracles she dreamed of, ridding the itch from the bottom of her left foot was probably at the top of her list right now. 

“Nicole?” the art historian repeated slowly, pausing midstep. “You mean...the Library Guardian Nicole?”

“Do we know another Nicole?” Eve said, looking up for the first time in confusion. “And why do you look worried?”

“Are you ok? Because that sounds like a romantic getaway instead of a mission, and-”

“I’m fine, and it is a romantic getaway. Or that’s what I assume, because it isn’t a mission. There is also probably some sort of library-type mischief for them to fall into, but I think Nicole was adamantly against that sort of thing happening this time.”

“...Eve.” Sadly.

Realization. “You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what?”

“Flynn and I...I mean, we are together, a little bit. We’re never not going to be together in at least some sense of the word, tethered like we are, but...it’s fine. We’re fine.”

“He’s off with another woman, how is that fine?”

“Because we both agreed to it. We’re...on a break.”

“...but you’re still together?”

“If we weren’t tethered, we’d probably be considered ‘separated’ or...actually ‘taking a break’.” Jake’s face darkens. “And this time I swear it actually was mutual, alright? And I think, knowing we have forever...well, there’s no rush, is there?”

“Nicole has forever too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Shrugging. “It’s...it’s a lot of things, ok? But I promise we’re fine, and there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“...right. Well, in that case maybe you should go talk to Cassandra.”

“Why? Think she’ll change my mind?” 

“Nope, because she needs to talk to someone who isn’t part of a couple.”

“What happened?”

“Estrella got a girlfriend.”

-090-

Four librarians, one regular guardian, one library guardian and an uneven match-up of genders and preferences meant a lot of things. For one, it meant for the first time in the history of the library that its human counterparts had something halfway like a life. Normal was still a far away dream never to be seen in daylight, but all the three younger librarians all had lives outside of their job. 

For Jake, that meant a side gig evaluating artefacts from around the world and an on again off again thing with a rival historian who challenged him mentally and physically. They weren't officially a couple, but if she met him for two out of every three non-Librarian jobs he took and the Annex betting pool put good odds on things turning serious before the new year.

For Ezekiel, that meant Terrance. His very serious and not at all who they pictured him with boyfriend who was, of all things, a security expert. They met when Ezekiel was hired to test his new system, and cracked it in 20 minutes. Six months and several ego trips later, they were dating and practically inseparable. 

For Cassandra, that meant guest lecturing on math at several prestigious universities and helping push the bounds of what was considered possible with numbers. And, up until now, occasionally disappearing to a certain health spa run by a sun-loving vampire for a weekend or so.

Eve realized, as she neared the edge of what was generally considered 'Cassandra's Domain’ that she had no idea what to say. Perhaps it would be better to regroup then and try again later? With more Intel, of course, and a firm plan for-

“Eve?”

Or not.

“Jake said you might need to talk.” She wanted to kick herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but it was too late to change that now.

“Maybe,” Cassandra agreed quietly, “But not from someone who has someone to sleep next to tonight.”

“Which would be me,” Eve rejoined gently. “And don't worry, the fact that no one realized it just makes me all the more sure of my decision.”

“Since when?” 

“Two weeks ago.”

“I'm-”

“Don't be, I'm fine. How are you, though? I heard Estrella-”

“Found a girlfriend, yes. She's gorgeous, of course. And... really nice. She made me a homemade frittata before I came back, and wasn't even smug.”

“So you can't even be properly upset with her.”

“Not that I could in the first place. Estrella has made it clear that she was always happy to make things more... permanent.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Lots of reasons. Time commitment. You know, like sometimes things come up and we go weeks or months hardly at home. That's not fair to her, not when she can't leave her sanctuary for more than a few days at a time. Then there's the age difference, the fact that we are partially the reason her mother died and I helped her kill her brother, and finally...I'm not in love with her.”

“Ah.”

“I like her. She's very easy to be with. Funny and kind. Beautiful. I didn't have to hide my work with the library like Stone and Ezekiel do. Not that I tell her everything, but it's nice to be able to vent when someone forgets their part of the anti-hex spell, and you end up with blue skin for a few days.”

“And still able to see her while you're still blue.”

“Exactly. I spent most of life before the library not living, so I constantly feel.... behind everyone else. Like I'm desperately trying to catch up and I just can't. Estrella made it...a little less pressing. A little easier to pretend that I'm not missing out on anything.”

“You also weren't taking a risk, Cass. That's what love, true love, always is. A risk.”

“It wasn't fair to her, I know.”

“Or to yourself, but you're right. It wasn't.”

“So...if you have no Flynn and I have no Estrella... movie night?” Hopeful.

Glancing around the stacked volumes. “Do you have time?”

“Oh, this is a personal project. Just... something I'm curious about.”

“Ok. Sure, movie night it is. What genre?”

“I'm feeling old sci-fi.”

“20 Million Miles to Earth it is.”

“Be there in ten with the popcorn!”

-090-

Flynn came back from Canary Island obnoxiously tanned and grinning from ear to ear. He was met by Ezekiel and Jenkins in the Annex, one with a grin and the other a scowl.

“What?” He asked as Jenkins gave him the usual rundown and Ezekiel continued to frown. “It's not Terrence, is it? I know we aren't supposed to have favorites, but I like him alot and whatever happens you should just apologize and get over it.”

“No, it's you,” the younger man shot back testily. “Really? A vacation with Nicole weeks after ending things with Eve?”

“She agreed to it! And I did ask, just in case, alright.”

“Well, lucky for you, it happened to be excellent timing.”

“Why?”

“Estrella got a girlfriend.”

-090-

One of the hardest parts, for Flynn, upon tethering was taking up residence in Charlene and Judson's old rooms. It made sense, of course. They were immortal now. Food and drink now consumed for pleasure instead of need. Sleep was pleasant but not required. Something as silly as an apartment away from the library was a waste. 

Still, even after ten years he had to remind himself that it wasn't going to be Charlene on the other side of the door. 

“Knock knock,” he said as he pushed open the door, needing no reply to know she was inside. A handy side effect of the tethering process.

“Just a minute,” Eve called back, appearing a moment later with a small smile with a stack of papers in hand. “Hey, you.”

“Hey you.” Kiss on the cheek. “Ezekiel told me about Cassandra. How is she?”

“She's...coping. But mostly keeping busy.”

“Should I talk to her?”

“You are the head librarian.” Pointed.

“Alright, alright.”

“Did you have fun?”

“I...did. Yes.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“And Nicole is...?”

“Off on a job for the library. She said she'll email you the details once she arrives.”

“She took a plane again?”

“She says she likes flying, and feels like door travel is cheating after doing without for so many years. As long as it's not an emergency, she’ll take ‘the scenic route’.”

“As long as she's paying for it.”

“Oh, she is. Anyway.... Cassandra. Any idea where I should start?”

“Ask about her big project. She's being evasive with me.”

“Worrisome evasive or protective evasive?”

“Protective. Whatever she's looking into, I don't think it's dangerous just... something she wants to know.”

“Ah. Got it.”

“Flynn?”

“It's good to see you back.”

“It's good to be back.” Winks.

-090-

“Now that looks interesting.”

Cassandra flailed, barely catching the stack of books she nearly elbowed off the table as Flynn reached past her to steady the papers that almost avalanches in their wake. 

“Sorry,” he said as she took a deep breath, settling back in her seat. “Didn’t mean to startle you. And it does look interesting. What is it?”

“Uh...a project,” Cassandra hedged, giving him a careful look. 

“Am I going to get the riot act from you too?” he asked with a sigh. “It was mutual.”

“She said that,” Cassandra admitted, with a shrug. “But I don’t think ten years is enough time to forget how hurt she was the first few times.”

“...ok, that’s fair.” Shrugging. “But I didn’t come to talk about me, I came to ask what you’ve been burying yourself in the last few weeks. I actually meant to ask before I left, Jenkins mentioned some pieces of Librarian history were missing from their places on the shelves.”

“He knew I took them, I specifically asked where they were!”

“I know, and I think he was just giving me a heads up on what you were looking into. Speaking of which: what were you looking into?”

“The bonds between the library, the librarians and the guardians.”

“Why?”

“Because....because there are things that don’t make sense, and I want them to make sense.”

“...I don’t follow. And is this not making sense a bad thing or...like a theory of relativity thing? Interesting and useful to know but you can usually live your life without being aware of the details?”

“Theory of relativity, and neither do I. I guess what I’m trying to figure out for my peace of mind is the first few weeks we were together as Librarians and Guardians.”

“...ok.”

“I’m just not sure that all the choices I made were...like me.”

“Well, we know you don’t have a habit of turning on your friends, thank god, but what does the choices you made have to do with the other guardians and librarians?”

“The library has always had one librarian and one guardian, correct?”

“I mean...yes, mostly. Technically, Charlene was a guardian, but once she and Judson became Caretaker and Custodian, it just made sense for her to step away from an active roll into a more passive one.”

“And when she did that, what happened?”

“Ah...a new Guardian appeared. And a new Librarian.”

“Right. Now, there have been periods of time where there aren’t Guardians-”

“Like me.”

“Like you. All of them have a common thread: the Librarian didn’t want one. The reason why isn’t always the same, but the intent obviously is. Did you know Dare McDarington even got a Guardian after we changed his history? Sorry, my point being: there is always a librarian but only a guardian if the librarian is open to a guardian and then the library provides one. Or maybe, in your case, it would better to say the library found a guardian it knew you would be open to accepting.”

“...ok?”

“So, then this question arises: there are now technically four librarians. So why is there only one guardian?”

“...huh.”

“Especially when that guardian is tethered and you and she have technically graduated to Caretaker and Custodian. Yes, I know Jenkins technically does most of the work, but that isn’t the point. Logically, based upon all of the previous information, the library should have produced at least one new candidate for Guardianship, if not more.”

“...keep going, I’m only half-lost.”

“Ok. So, what do we know about the library? It's magical, ancient, and somewhat sencient. I mean, it clearly has a mind and a personality and a will, but it's not easily manifested so we can’t communicate with it the way we do everyone else. It also has feelings. 

“...uh huh.”

“Magic, the oldest magic, the kind that was around when the first Library was created, was primal. Raw. Based in belief and nature and-”

“Emotions,” Flynn cut in, face dawning with wonder. “Ok, I think I see where you’re going with this.”

“Ok, so what is the strongest magic based on emotion?”

“...love. Magic involving true love. True love’s kiss. True love’s sacrifice. True love’s hope. Not necessarily romantic in nature, but the kind that is entirely selfless.”

“Exactly.”

“So what you’re saying is that the original magic that created the library is based on...love? Somehow.”

“Yes. And...it influences us. Affects us.”

“...how so?”

“I...did a little digging on Eve when I started to reflect back on some things and found my memories and feelings about what happened didn’t quite...line up with who I was at the time.”

“Ok?”

“As Colonel Baird she did have some romantic relationships, but in all of them she was...careful. Cautious. No one got a date with her before months of proving themselves. Which, given her position in the military was probably smart. But not for you.”

“...nope, not for me.” Remembering.

“And not only did she let you in a hell of a lot faster, she forgave you of so much that first year. I wanted to slap you on her behalf more than once, and it was only my unfounded awe of you that kept it from happening.”

“...that’s fair.” Thinking hard. “What exactly are you suggesting, then? That...I never truly loved Eve Baird?”

“No, I think you did and still do. Just like...Ezekiel and Jake and I love her too. I think, given time and the right circumstances, you could have still fallen in love without help. I think the library just took the spark and...poured gasoline on it.”

“...that makes sense. Also about every other Guardian I’ve had before.”

“Exactly! Like when we first met, I...sort of had a thing for Jake.”

“Really? Wow.”

“What?”

“Well, you just...you have a wider range of tastes in people than anyone else I know, that’s all.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“Ok, that’s fair. Continue.”

“Yeah, so...he was cute, I hadn’t met many people that brilliant...but I betrayed the group. Illogically, you guys kept me around. Accepted me. But it killed whatever might have been between us.”

“Stone couldn’t forgive that.”

“Not at first, no. And by the time the trust was there again, the romantic spark was gone. Which was fine, he’s the best big brother a girl could ask for, but...but I think the library chooses people whom it knows can form the deepest of bonds with each other and then...forces or tries to force the perfect circumstances upon them to create them.”

“...I see. It's not a 100% success rate-”

“Definitely not, looking back at the lives of all the librarians and guardians has definitely shown me that. But...it’s still amazingly high. If Guardians and Librarians aren’t romantically involved, they are still closer than family. And Guardians who don’t form those bonds, don’t last as such. They...decide to leave. To retire. Seemingly overnight, in some cases. Guardians who’s librarian’s die? If they don’t leave immediately, they rarely make it past a few months with whoever is chosen next. There are exceptions, but the library seems to prioritize its Librarians over its Guardians.”

“Which makes a sort of calculating sense. If Guardians are chosen for their Librarian(s) in particular, then when a new Librarian is chosen...the Library can’t choose the Librarian based on whether or not they care about the Guardian. That’s not in the job description.”

“I know. Which makes Eve...pretty unique. And incredible.”

“How so?”

“She was able, from the beginning, to love all of us. All four of us. When the tapestry was cut, and she saw the three separate futures for us, she was still our guardian. Still...capable of loving us and forming that bond enough to be chosen.”

“Do you think that’s why there hasn’t been another Guardian chosen?”

“Right now? Yes. Charlene was nothing if not forthright and methodical, and her journals and notes make no bones about the fact that she didn’t always agree with the Library’s decisions about who it chose. Or if she agreed, she still didn’t like them. So the library had to produce a Guardian that did, if the librarian was open to accepting one.”

“...huh. I mean, this is all very interesting, but I still am a little fuzzy on what all of this has to do with you and your choices.”

“...I don’t like being railroaded into something,” Cassandra admitted quietly, setting her notes aside. “And I guess...I’m trying to objectively measure myself, my thoughts and responses, to figure out...how much of who I am is me and how much is...the Library.”

“Well, it can’t be that much or else you, Jake, Ezekiel and I still wouldn’t bump heads on how to complete missions sometimes.”

“...true. And you being tethered I think probably changes things from your point of view. But...for me and Jake and Ezekiel...how much is too much?”

“I can see where that would be worrisome, but I think at this point...you’re just you.” Putting a hand on her shoulder. “Think about it. Yes, the library may have...enhanced what was already there, but by now if the bonds weren’t there and you genuinely didn’t want to be here anymore...then you wouldn’t be.”

“I guess I can see that.” Thinking. 

“So, about Estrella-”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“-ok fine, but I will say this. You deserve to be happy, and I hope you find what you’re looking for soon.”

“Thank you.”

-090-

“You have mail,” Jenkins told Eve as she crossed through the Annex, last month’s expense reports in hand. “It arrived this morning through the special post.”

That there was a magical post office used by most of the magical world wasn’t as surprising as perhaps it should have been. Still, Eve paused and turned towards the ancient Knight with raised brows.

“Anything interesting? Or dangerous?”

“An invitation, I believe.” Holding up a gold-embossed envelope. “To the island of Lebos.”

“Why does that sound familiar?” Slitting open the envelope with a penknife.

“Well, it's the known-home of the poet Sappho, as you will soon discover for yourself unless I miss my guess that is the library’s traditional invitation to the Festival of Sappho.”

“The what?”

-090-

“Ok, are you being serious or just pulling my leg again?” Eve asked over pizza as Flynn rolled his eyes at the other librarians. 

“Of course I’m being serious,” he said, settling back in his chair. “Maintenance is part of what we do, and this is one of the things we help maintain. Every twenty years, the Sappho Sanctuary, which is guarded by the Sphere of Sappho, holds a Festival to celebrate and renew the energy of the Sphere that protects them.”

“And you went to it, 20 years ago.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I was only allowed to see the final bit with Artemis’ bow. But that’s why we get an invitation, the library is the official custodian of the Bow of Artemis, and it's needed for the ceremony to work. Whoever is the librarian takes the Bow to the ceremony, does our bit in restoring the power, and then it's done.”

“Ok, so why did I get the invitation this time?” Pulling out the embossed envelope she still hasn’t opened. Figure this out, because technically it would be Cassandra who gets the invitation not Eve. 

“Well...probably because you’re a woman. Traditionally, very few of the librarians have been women and that’s also probably why you’ve been invited to stay for the entire two weeks and not just two hours for the final ceremony.”

“...oh.” Cheeks turning a bit pink. “...do you know...what the festival is about? I mean, I like poetry as much as the next gal, but I don’t think I could take two weeks of it-”

“It was described as a celebration of women and their many accomplishments. Charlene went several times, she always seemed to enjoy herself.”

“Oh, well.” Relaxing a bit. “A celebration of women sounds fun! Oh-!”

“What?”

“I can bring one guest with me.”

“Me!” Jake, quickly. “I mean...I am the poetry expert here, so my presence might come in handy.”

“Sorry, Jake, but you are decidedly a man and therefore can’t come.”

“Seriously?” Taking the invitation. “That’s sexist!”

“Given how much that’s been used against women in their lives, I think one festival just for them is more than fair,” Flynn interjected with a grin. 

“It doesn’t have to be me,” Eve said quickly, clearly thinking. “But if you’re going to be gone for two weeks, I’d prefer it if you take someone with you. Just in case.”

“A prudent precaution,” Flynn admitted when Cassandra glanced his way. “Just so you aren’t alone the whole time. But also maybe someone who speaks a little Greek would be wise.” Pointing at Eve. 

“Oh...you don’t think it will all be in Greek, do you?” Worried.

“No, but while Charlene mentioned that there were women from all over the world who participated, she did say most of the attendees were natives from the island itself. Therefore, someone who can at least ask where the bathroom and local eating house is might be useful. And you were saying you thought Eve deserved a vacation...” Pointed.

“Aw, Cassandra...but you don’t have to. Really. Reading through these notes on previous visits to the festival, it should be absolutely safe. I just want you to have another friendly face around.”

“Faces don’t get much friendlier than yours, though.” Grinning. “Wanna come?”

“Sure.” Smiling.

“I’m so jealous.” Jake. “I want pictures. Lots of them!”

“Never.” Eve, teasing. “What happens on Lebos, stays on Lebos!”

“I believe that.” Flynn, grinning.

-090-

“Don’t forget,” Jenkins said as he powered up the door to the two ladies with their singe-packed bag apiece. “I can’t get you into the Sphere itself, but there should be someone waiting for you as soon as you exit the other side. I’ve been using the same door to send someone to this festival almost as long as I can remember, so they’ll know where to look for you.”

“Thanks Jenkins. Same spot for pickup in two weeks?”

“I have the time and date recorded in my google calendar. Technology: magic we can now control.”

“See you then!”

“By Jenkins!”

Even after more than a decade, walking through the door was a jolt. 

“Well,” a strong voice said to their left as the pair shook their heads and got their bearings. “Either you two have crossed thousands of miles in a single step or...you are very drunk very early in the day. Cassandra Cillian and guest, I presume?”

“Yes, that’s me, and my guest is Eve Baird, my-”

“Guardian!” Awestruck. “The Guardian, yes? We are honored you would come, Eve Baird!”

Exchanging looks with Cassandra. “I’m just here as a guest, Cassandra is the one you need.”

“Yes, but even so. Charlene had many old friends here, and there are some who will wish to meet the one who took her place.”

“Charlene was irreplaceable.”

“And yet- here you are.” Smiling. “Come!”

Explanation about the Festival, the Sphere and who and what they are. Basically, the Sphere was granted to Sappho by Artemis when Sappho proved to be a woman willing to protect other women. The Sphere granted her unnaturally long life and the ability to protect a small group of women from all harm. When Artemis disappeared from the world, the people’s belief fading to naught, the last of her Hunters came to Sappho and joined her in her work. With Artemis’ demise, the Sphere began to lose power. The woman decided to throw one last celebration of their womanhood and all they had accomplished. The celebration revived the sphere...for 20 years. And thus was born the festival. The Sphere, in between times, continues its work. They rescue a few women each year, and help them to get back on their feet away from those who harmed them. Due to the limited power, they cannot do more, but are grateful for what they have. 

Glamour magic keeps most of the participants from really realizing what is happening. Most of the men vacate the village for those two weeks without thinking about it. Children are welcome, though no boys over the age of 8. And not every activity is considered suitable for children. The women celebrate all areas of their lives. Accomplished musicians, singers, and artists will perform or show their work. Great minds will share their new knowledge and delve deeper together. Philosopher’s will debate, those of physical skill will have contests and give performances. And all of it by women. 

Cassandra and Eve are welcomed, and taken to their shared rooms. They are told to dress in something comfortable that makes them feel like themselves, so they do so. Describe later. Then they go to join the others.

The first meal together is easy and relaxed. Everyone sits at low tables, leaning back on cushions and eating simple, but delicious food. Eve feels herself relax into their surroundings, and enjoys watching Cassandra get lost in a discussion about math with a physicist and an engineer. Eventually, she gets drawn into a discussion about styles of fighting and physical body types. She promises to join some of the exhibitions as things progress.

Much of the festival is seeing the accomplishments of others, or trying new things. She and Cassandra take a few long hikes, something Cassandra generally isn’t into. She also agrees to try cooking, which Cassandra calls basic chemistry. Cassandra gets caught staring while Eve is doing some of her fighting and strength exhibition work, and admits that she thinks Eve is beautiful. Not everyone there sexually prefers other woman, but there is a high percentage. She’s been personally propositioned more than once, but declined thus far. She knows Eve has done the same, but obliquely told her if there’s a night she needs to find somewhere else to sleep just to...let her know. She is also caught watching Cassandra, and admits that she’s remembering when she was like a mouse, hardly willing to twitch a whisker in case she did something wrong. It's gratifying and satisfying to see the woman she’s grown into. 

To herself, she thinks about the alternative version of Cassandra and the words they exchanged once upon a time.

“And Eve, but not my Eve.”

“Please don’t say I’m like your mother.”

“No. Nothing like that.” And that smile, like a dearly guarded secret...

“Eve?” 

“Hm?” Flushing, realizing Cassandra is looking at her in concern. “I’m fine, just...lost in thought.”

“Happy thoughts?” Eve doesn’t answer. “Is it Flynn? I know you said you were ok, but-”

“It’s not Flynn, it's something from...a long time ago. Another lifetime, you might say.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to ask...”

“Yeah?” Nervously.

“What was I like as the only Librarian?”

“Badass.” Grinning. “Totally badass.”

“Nice. But surprisingly vague.” Brows raised. They start walking.

“You were...aloof. In charge. Even your Guardian seemed more like a follower than a partner. You were also...strong. Grounded. You knew exactly what you could do and what you couldn’t do and you were comfortable with both.” More quietly. “And sometimes when I look at you I see her.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Smiling slightly. “As long as we don’t accidentally create that dragon-ruled world of doom.”

“Fair enough.” Taking her hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.” 

Baby magical animals. Something soft and cuddly. Eve melts, and Cassandra laughs over the big bad Guardian turning mushy. Teeth achingly sweet. 

-090-

Cassandra spends a lot of time with their original guide, Madeline, and Eve can't help but think they're pretty cute together. A few times she goes looking for Cassandra and leaves when she finds her with Madeline.

-090-

Everyone spends time serving as well as being served. Cassandra volunteers in the kitchen and serving dinner. She's surprised when she realizes Eve volunteers with the children.

Watching her lead a group of you boys and girls learning how to properly build a fire and other skills makes her melt a bit.

-090-

Madeline drags Cassandra along for a surprise, Eve is in the massage tent! Giving foot massages. Soldiers learn to take care of their feet. She's sharing knowledge of pressure points and basic kinestheology. Madeline wrangles Cassandra a foot massage.

-090-

Cassandra and Eve are taken to task over not going to the relaxation tents. Cassandra admits she's curious about a local drink, but didn't want to try it alone. Eve agrees to go with. Drinks and smokeables and edibles are the options. Eve has a drink and Cassandra has the local brew. They take seats around a large table with several others. Eve is just lightly buzzed, Cassandra doesn't really feel it.

Until she does.

Cassandra about hits the floor, and Eve catches her. The seats are once again cushions on the floor. By now they've been joined by several others, so rather than try and climb over everyone, she just settles Cassandra into her lap and enjoys it more than she probably should. Well, both of them do.

Cassandra wakes to find herself tucked under Eve's chin, the guardian talking to someone else about strategy in chess.

“Oh, there she is.”

Yes, Eve did try to move her when space opened up, but Cassandra was a persistent cuddler. Cassandra is extremely embarrassed, and Eve waves it off. One of the others asks if Cassandra's seat is open now, and Eve scoffs. 

Discussion on the magic of the sphere, and how it mitigates pain. But they also don't recommend over-indulging more than once or twice as leaving the sphere promises to be painful. 

“Of course, more people might if they knew they could recover in your lap, Eve.”

Teasing, teasing, teasing.

-090-

The day before the final ceremony, everyone is given a basket of flowers. They are exchanged with friends and loved ones as a physical symbol of the bonds of womanhood. Eve tucks her first one in Cassandra's hair and then goes off about her day. Madeline explains that a wreath given is a symbol of love, and shows Cassandra how to make one.

Eve sees Cassandra with the wreath, and thinks she's decided to pursue Madeline. So she keeps away from Cassandra all day to give her the space she needs.

Cassandra is grumbling to Madeline who gently pokes fun at her...and makes a good point.

So Cassandra takes a risk. 

-090-

Eve is somewhere in a crowd, enjoying the entertainment at the back of the tent, happy. She doesn't notice Cassandra until the petite woman is right beside her, placing a floral wreath on her head.

“Cassandra?” Quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else. “What-?”

Leaning over. “Taking a risk.” Kissing her. It's short and hesitant, but Eve’s face is still pleasantly pink when she backs off. “...so?”

“...oh.”

Looking nervous. “...oh.”

“Ah-”

“No, it's ok.” Hurriedly whispered. “It’s fine, I just-”

“Stay.” Fingers wrapping around one slim wrist.

“...what?”

“Just...stay. With me.” Scooting over a little on her cushion. “Please.”

“Ok.” Grinning nervously. They settle in together comfortably, Cassandra tucked into Eve’s side and Eve with one hand playing with Cassandra’s hair. After a couple of hesitant glances to make sure both are alright, they both relax. 

The performance goes on for another hour or so before people start to filter out. Some stay, waiting for the next musician to take the stage.

“Do you want to stay here?” Eve asked carefully, thankful that the sea of womanhood meant their behavior was being entirely ignored by everyone else. “Or...?”

“The cuddling is nice,” Cassandra admitted with a shy smile. “But I’d...like to talk. If that’s alright. And I think they might object to us chatting once they get started, so...” 

“Yeah, alright.” Cassandra gets up, then offers Eve a hand. To Eve’s surprise, she’s able to pull Eve to her feet without too much effort. “I didn’t realize how strong you were. You never join us in the gym.”

“When the doctors first discovered my tumor, one of the things they told my parents was a healthy body would help keep me alive longer, and aid in my recovery if I decided to have surgery.” Not letting go of Eve’s hand, they leave the tent.

“Makes sense.”

“So for a little while, insurance paid for a private trainer. After more than a decade of doing the basic PT every other day, it's a hard habit to get out of. But it's mostly body-weight exercises and stretches I could do in my bedroom.”

“Ah.” Not sure what else to say.

“...does that bother you? That I’m...kinda strong?”

“No, why would it?”

“I mean, I haven’t had much romantic experience, but the last time I got to second base with a girl they were a little offended the science nerd had enough muscle definition for a two-pack.”

Eve’s brows lift a little. “A two pack?” Grinning a bit. 

“That, or it goes the other way of ‘you know, with a little more protein in your diet and the right lifting schedule you could be really ripped...’” Rolling her eyes. Glancing at Eve, who is trying to hide a smile. “...oh, no, are you one of them? I mean, I know you have a lot of muscles. And that’s ok! I like your muscles, they look really good on you, but I really don’t want them on me. I mean yours, yes I do, but not like-” Flaming red. “...I’m just going to shut up now.”

“Body type has a lot to do with how much muscle definition and bulk you get without too much serious effort,” Eve replied calmly. “And my frame is much more suited to my muscles than yours would be. What I care about is that you care about yourself physically. First of all, because what we do can be very physically demanding (I’m actually surprised I never thought to ask before how you were able to keep up with us so easily, and I should have). Secondly, because it's a form of self-respect. And I find self-respect to be very...attractive.”

“Oh.” Pink cheeked, grinning a bit. “Well...good.”

“As for the rest...” Struggling to maintain a straight face. “I’m glad you like my muscles. I think they like you too, and would enjoy being...on you.”

Cassandra stopped, and Eve paused with her, wondering if she’d pushed things one step too far too fast. This was Cassandra, and-

“I think I’d like to do that now.”

Eve turned, clearly surprised, mouth open. “...I...”

“Was that too fast? Or too blunt? Geez, I never seem to get the timing-”

Eve kissed it, as it seemed the quickest and safest way of derailing the beautiful and wonderful brain before it got too far down the track. That she was successful stroked her pride more than a bit. “Now is fine.”

“...ok.” Smiling now. Taking a deep breath. “Ok.”

-090-

Cassandra woke half-wrapped in a very sticky embrace that reminded her neither one had cleaned up after thoroughly wearing each other out. Her stomach loudly proclaiming its need for food added that they had, in fact, missed dinner. Both thoughts were smothered by the all-encompassing glory that was nakedly cuddling with Eve Baird. Bathing and food could wait, she rationalized, when both meant leaving this deliciously warm woman whose presence was far better than any dream she may have had in the past.

Unfortunately, the deliciously warm woman had plans of her own. 

Eve stretched, carefully, then rolled towards Cassandra with a sleepy smile. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth....and paused. “Do I smell food?”

Both of their stomachs grumbled in concert, and Eve barked a soft laugh. 

“That means getting up,” Cassandra protested, attempting to distract the Guardian from sitting up with feather-light kisses to her collar bones. “And probably putting on clothes.”

“Not necessarily.” Spotting the tray left just inside their door. “Someone noticed we missed dinner last night.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Nope. You?”

“No.” Smiling all the wider. With sheets wrapped about themselves, they sit and eat their cold sausage rolls and diced fruit. Eve mentions the very large bathtub the suite comes with, and they lose a good hour to cleaning each other up over and over and over again. 

They probably wouldn’t have left their rooms at all...except for the ceremony.

-090-

Long and drawn out. Look up ancient greek rites, the followers of Artemis, etc. The Librarian’s part is to produce the bow, and shoot it over the sphere. Cassandra does so perfectly. At the end, there is a feast that goes until the next morning. The sphere glows brightly, showing that its been successfully refilled for another twenty years. 

Cassandra and Eve don’t stay long, leaving to finally talk...and finding talking is the last thing they want to do. 

The next morning, they wake to find another tray waiting for them. And most of the guests departed. They’re on a time crunch, because they have to be at the door in an hour. So again, the talking really doesn’t happen. Madeline takes them down to the, wishes them both luck, and sends them back with a smile.

They arrive to find everyone in a half-crisis mode.

The Librarians Leap into Action!

Which means it's nearly 48 hours of running around chaos later before they’re alone and have any time to process. 

-090-

“C’mon,” Jake said as he slung an arm around Cassandra and Ezekiel’s shoulders. “I got a short nap while you were wrangling that stupid lock-puzzle. I’ll drive you home tonight.”

“Uh, no, I need to stay here,” Cassandra said quickly, ducking out of his reach. 

“Cass, you’ve been awake for 20 hours,” Ezekiel argued around a yawn. “Driving is the last thing you should be doing.”

“I won’t drive. But...I have something I need to do.”

“Let the immortals do it,” Jake argued, trying to catch her arm. “They don’t need to sleep.”

“Really, guys, I-”

“Something wrong?” Eve, looking tired even for an immortal.

“Tell Cassandra she needs to go home and get some rest and whatever it is can wait for tomorrow,” Ezekiel said, eyes half-closed as he swayed on his feet.

“Oh.” Their eyes meet. “...go home, boys, I’ve got this.”

“You’re sure?”

“Scouts honor, she’ll make it to a comfortable bed safely and get a full night’s rest before she gets up.” Pointed look. “Now scoot. Jenkins already told Terrence you were on the way, and we don’t want another Halifax incident.” 

Ezekiel rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Right, let’s go.”

They wait until the boys are gone to reach for one another.

Which is of course when Flynn rounds the corner from the opposite direction at full tilt. “Eve, I need- ohhh.” Clearing his throat as they awkwardly separate. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t...thought they left. I’ll just-”

“What is it?” Eve, shortly.

“...alphabetical or numerical ordering for the pieces we recovered in Toronto?”

“Numerical.” Her and Cassandra together. 

“Ok. Then I’ll...let you get to it.”

“...we never decided...well, anything.” Cassandra around a yawn.

“How about this?” Eve, smiling softly. “I want to date. Just you.”

“What about Flynn?”

“Flynn is my future. You’re my present. Is that ok with you?”

“It is, as long as I get plenty of warning when the future is to arrive.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Ok.” Yawning again.

“You need to sleep.”

“Come lay down with me for just a minute?” Shyly.

“Yeah.”

Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles.

-090-

The next morning, Ezekiel and Jake meet for breakfast super-early. Flynn called them in. They arrive, wondering what the emergency is. Jenkins is there, with the book.

“We have to figure out who won what from the betting pool,” Flynn said as Jenkins found the right page.

“Why, what happened?” Jake.

“Yes!” Ezekiel. “Eve and Cassandra are totally hooking up, aren’t they?”

“Yes.” Flynn, with a grin. “They are. So, Jenkins, read us the odds...because if my memory is correct, and it usually is, it means Ezekiel and I have pretty much cleaned out you and Stone.”

“Yes!!” Ezekiel, super happy. “Oh, I am so treating Terrance to his favorite sushi tonight.” 

“Aw, man...” Jake, bummed. “I really thought if she was going to pursue someone else after you and Flynn broke it off it would be with her old military friend. The one who now knows magic exists and keeps in touch with her through email.”

“Oh, please. Given the alternate versions of our timeline and what she told us about them, her hooking up with you or Cassandra was way more likely. And since you seem perfectly happy to find companionship elsewhere and Cassandra keeps tanking every possible date that comes her way...it just made sense.” Shaking his head. “You don’t watch nearly enough reality TV, mate.”

“Because it rots your brain.”

“And sometimes wins you a lot of money.” Accepting a stack of bills from Jenkins. “Thank you, Jenkins.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Jones.” Dryly. 

-090-

Cassandra wakes up. Finds Eve there with breakfast waiting. 

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Off figuring out who won what from the betting ring.”

“Oh geez...” Flushing a bit. “Do I want to know who won?”

“Flynn and Ezekiel, actually.”

“...for some reason, that’s reassuring.”

“I know what you mean.”

“So...got any plans after breakfast?”

“Nope, why?”

“Want to go on an actual date?”

“That sounds lovely. Where to?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Tuscany.”

“One door to Tuscany coming right up.”

FIN


End file.
